


Change of Heart

by SkyCendre



Category: Originale
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 09:11:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13498954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyCendre/pseuds/SkyCendre
Summary: Capitolo secondo di Change of Heart, in versione integrale non censurata.





	Change of Heart

Avevano deciso di avvicinarsi alla linea di fumo, e si erano mossi con cautela seguendo il corso d’acqua. Poteva trattarsi di un’altra navetta dell’astronave madre che era venuta a cercarli, e che si era schiantata prima che loro riuscissero a disabilitare il segnale di disturbo da quell’antenna.   
Ma quando furono abbastanza vicini, si resero conto che non si trattava di nulla di nemmeno lontanamente simile a ciò che si aspettavano; si trovavano presso quello che sembrava un accampamento o una sorta di strano villaggio, messo in piedi in maniera rudimentale con legno e pezzi di ricambio metallici, accoccolato attorno al bacino del fiume che si era notevolmente allargato.  
Il gruppo di gente che si muoveva tra costruzioni e rottami, e attorno ad un ampio fuoco da campo, era composto da avanzi di galera con le facce tagliate che fecero accapponare la pelle di Seimyn. Erano tutti uomini, o almeno così gli sembrò a uno sguardo superficiale, e tutti o quasi portavano armi appese alle cinture. Pistole laser e fucili a impulsi, ma anche coltelli di svariate dimensioni.  
Il ragazzo deglutì a fatica, rimanendo accuratamente celato dietro l’ampio masso che lui e Iro avevano scelto come nascondiglio.  
«Contrabbandieri, pirati, tagliagole...» Disse il capitano a mezza voce, storcendo la bocca. «E anche della peggior specie.»  
Seimyn annuì appena.  
Stava cominciando ad avere tutto molto senso, purtroppo per loro. L’antenna con il segnale di disturbo era stata appositamente montata perché facesse precipitare le navi che si avvicinavano troppo all’atmosfera di quel pianeta. Una volta atterrate, quei ceffi le derubavano dei pezzi che gli tornavano utili, come era successo al piccolo ricognitore della Taurana-Tea che avevano trovato. Gli occupanti delle navi precipitate non avrebbero potuto opporre una gran resistenza, considerando che nella maggior parte dei casi sarebbero stati uccisi dall’impatto.  
Il ragazzo preferì non pensare a cosa succedeva a quelli che invece sopravvivevano.  
«Lasciare la nostra navetta è stata l’idea migliore che potessimo avere.» Commentò con un filo di voce. «Probabilmente a quest’ora l’avranno trovata e saccheggiata. E sono felice di non essere stato lì per accoglierli, quando è successo.»  
«Dobbiamo trovare un luogo adatto per nasconderci.» Rispose Hivelin. «Finché non-»  
«Voi due.»  
Con il cuore che mancava un battito, Seimyn si voltò a guardare l’origine della voce che aveva interrotto la frase del capitano. Alle loro spalle c’era uno di quei ceffi, una montagna d’uomo con la pelle scura e la barba folta, annodata in piccole trecce.  
«Non siete dei nostri.» Commentò, storcendo la bocca.  
Il ragazzo sentì la presa di Iro sul braccio e rimase immobile a tremare.  
«Al mio via.» Gli sussurrò il capitano a denti stretti.    
«Sopravvissuti…!» Vociò il bandito, attirando l’attenzione del resto della compagnia.  
Hivelin si alzò, trascinando con sé il più giovane.  
«Ora!» Gridò, cominciando immediatamente a correre.  
Stavolta si mossero insieme, sfrecciando fra le rocce, e Seimyn si concentrò sul rumore che il suo cuore produceva rimbombandogli in gola, affidandosi all’adrenalina e alla guida di Iro.  
Un minimo di fortuna l’avevano avuta. Il bandito che li aveva visti, e che era anche il più vicino a loro, era munito di coltello e non di pistola per cui non aveva potuto tenerli sotto tiro per impedire loro di fuggire. Qualcuno alle loro spalle aveva sparato, ma erano stati tutti troppo lontani perché i fasci energetici arrivassero anche solo a sfiorarli.  
Il ragazzo non seppe dire né per quanto tempo avessero corso né che direzione avessero preso. Per quello che ne sapeva poteva star andando a gettarsi in un dirupo, non ci avrebbe fatto molto caso. I suoi passi frenetici si interruppero solo quando il capitano si bloccò di botto, afferrandolo per un polso e tirandoselo in petto, accoccolandosi poi dietro una sporgenza rocciosa.  
Seimyn avrebbe gridato di sorpresa se la mano di Iro non si fosse prepotentemente imposta a coprirgli la bocca, quasi facendolo strozzare col proprio respiro affannato.  
Preso dall’impeto della fuga, dovette lottare contro l’istinto di dibattersi e s’irrigidì contro il corpo del capitano, chiudendo gli occhi. Bastò meno di un minuto perché sentisse distintamente un rumore di passi provenire da un punto imprecisato sopra di loro; erano numerosi, probabilmente appartenenti ad un gruppo di almeno sei persone, se non di più.  
«Devono essersi nascosti qui intorno.» Disse una voce. «Hanno fatto perdere le loro tracce ficcandosi fra le rocce.»  
«Capisco. Non possono essere lontani.» Rispose una seconda voce, che Seimyn trovò assurdamente simile a quella di un androide, nel modo in cui era suonata priva di qualsiasi inflessione tonale. «Voi tre, tornate comunque alla loro navetta. Recuperate qualsiasi altro componente utile e attendete fino a sera, nel caso in cui decidessero di rifarsi vivi. Gli altri, con me.»  
I passi si allontanarono e il ragazzo si rilassò appena. Iro gli tolse lentamente la mano dal viso e lui respirò più liberamente, ben attento a non emettere suoni.  
Il capitano si spostò su un lato, facendogli cenno di stare fermo e fare silenzio, e poi si mosse verso l’uscita della piccola sporgenza. Seimyn sgranò gli occhi, afferrandogli un polso e scuotendo la testa con forza sufficiente da farsi quasi volare via gli occhiali.  
Iro alzò una mano, in un silenzioso monito a mantenere la calma, poi liberò gentilmente il polso e fece capolino fra le rocce, guardando prima da un lato e poi dall’altro. Il più giovane dovette trattenersi dall’afferrarlo e tirarlo di nuovo all’interno di quel nascondiglio di fortuna, mentre il cuore ricominciava a battergli all’impazzata.  
«Non c’è più nessuno.» Disse Iro in un soffio di voce, voltandosi appena verso il compagno che tirò un sospiro di sollievo. «Dobbiamo andarcene anche noi, prima che rastrellino la zona.»  
Seimyn deglutì a fatica, ben consapevole che l’altro avesse ragione, per quanto l’idea di tornare a muoversi fra le rocce, magari sotto il tiro dei fucili ad impulsi, fosse sufficiente a farlo tremare. Ma non potevano restare lì e sperare che Heco apparisse improvvisamente per tirarli fuori da quella situazione, dovevano trovare un rifugio migliore per aspettarla.  
Ammesso che il messaggio che avevano registrato le fosse arrivato.   
Hivelin tornò a prenderlo per un braccio e lo condusse lentamente, muovendosi contro le pietre come un gatto, e assicurandosi di non fare il minimo rumore.  
Si erano mossi cautamente fra le sporgenze rocciose senza una meta precisa, e senza nessuna idea di dove avrebbero potuto nascondersi. O almeno il più giovane non l’aveva.  
La cosa più saggia gli sembrava tornare nel bosco, dato che la vegetazione rigogliosa avrebbe potuto celarli alla vista meglio di quella zona di pietre sconnesse. Ma non sapeva quale fosse la direzione che avrebbero dovuto prendere per arrivare agli alberi, inoltre ricordava che da quel lato, qualunque fosse, c’era un’ampia sezione di terreno scoperto dove le rocce si facevano più basse, che non gli avrebbe offerto un minimo di protezione.  
E per quanto si sentisse stanco, continuare a muoversi era imperativo. Non potevano fermarsi finché non avessero trovato un luogo adatto dove ripararsi, ma il ragazzo non aveva idea di quanto ancora il suo corpo provato avrebbe retto la marcia forzata. A parte gli sforzi compiuti, erano anche quasi due giorni ormai che non toccavano cibo, e la testa gli girava per la debolezza.  
Iro continuava a tenerlo per un avambraccio mentre avanzava, e Seimyn si era trovato più volte a sobbalzare quando il capitano si fermava d’improvviso.  
Il giovane tecnico si era reso conto che se non fosse stato per l’adrenalina, probabilmente le gambe gli avrebbero già ceduto. Non era un uomo d’azione, lui. Era abituato a starsene seduto dietro una console, e l’attività più faticosa a cui era avvezzo era andare avanti e indietro per gli immensi corridoi dell’astronave madre che gli faceva da casa.  
Stava sistemando gli occhiali sul naso quando il capitano si fermò per l’ennesima volta, estraendo il piccolo coltello da una tasca della giacca lunga.  
Seimyn si guardò attorno alla ricerca di presenze ostili, ma sembrava non esserci nessuno. E poco più avanti, in uno slargo fra le rocce che in effetti era un’ansa prosciugata del fiume, se ne stava una grossa struttura di metallo. Una nave, realizzò il ragazzo, un cargo abbastanza grande con la fiancata scrostata, per cui era impossibile stabilire da quale compagnia fosse stato razziato.  
« _Quello_ è il rifugio che fa al caso nostro.» Disse Hivelin a mezza voce, indicandolo con un cenno della testa. «È abbastanza grande perché possiamo nasconderci al suo interno. Entreremo direttamente nella stiva, dal portellone d’emergenza sul fondo.»  
«Ne sei sicuro…?» Domandò Seimyn, sorprendendosi di quanto la propria voce fosse venuta fuori roca.  
Lo sguardo del capitano fu piuttosto eloquente, e lui non se la sentì di obiettare. Non avevano molta scelta.  
Iro lo fece restare nascosto fra le rocce e andò avanti per primo. Gli fece cenno di raggiungerlo solo dopo che ebbe toccato la fiancata e si fu guardato attorno, assicurandosi che il passaggio fosse libero. Seimyn riconobbe immediatamente la tipologia di cargo e non impiegò che qualche minuto a scovare il piccolo scolo di emergenza, ma gli sembrò comunque un tempo assurdamente lungo. Alla fine lo indicò al compagno, e Iro fece scattare il coltello, infilandolo nelle giunture del portellone per forzarlo aperto.  
Anche in quel caso al più giovane sembrò che ci volesse fin troppo tempo, ma alla fine il capitano riuscì nell’impresa, per quanto rompendo irrimediabilmente il suo coltello. S’infilarono nella stiva della nave, e Hivelin si chiuse il portellone alle spalle.  
Guardandosi attorno, il ragazzo si era reso velocemente conto che l’ampia camera doveva venire utilizzata da quegli avanzi di galera come una sorta di magazzino.  
C’era una luce molto fioca, proveniente dalle minuscole porzioni di paratia che erano state erose dall’incuria, ma si riusciva comunque a intuire l’ambiente della stiva. Era invasa da pezzi di navi smontate e casse impilate una sull’altra, alcune aperte, altre chiuse con la pece e tenute insieme con del cordame. I due erano rimasti in silenzio e in ascolto per svariati minuti, ma alla fine l’assenza completa di rumori li aveva convinti che quel cargo fosse completamente vuoto, fatta eccezione per loro due.  
Si erano perciò concessi di sedersi e prendersi un attimo di riposo.  
«Poteva andarci peggio.» Commentò il capitano, accennando un mezzo sorriso.  
«Già.» Commentò Seimyn, premendosi una mano sulla milza. «Potevamo essere morti.»  
Iro non obietto, limitandosi a scrollare le spalle.  
Il più giovane si tastò i muscoli delle gambe, ancora contratti per lo sforzo. Adesso che l’adrenalina stava calando cominciava a sentirsi seriamente debole. Si tolse gli occhiali e pulì le lenti, anche se la sua giacca non era particolarmente pulita per cui non migliorò molto la situazione. Sospirò, rassegnandosi a vederci appannato.  
Gettò uno sguardo al capitano, notando che si era drizzato sulle ginocchia e aveva le braccia immerse in una delle casse, sembrava starci rovistando dentro. Seimyn aggrottò le sopracciglia, chiedendosi cosa diamine gli fosse venuto in mente, e inarcò un sopracciglio quando gli vide tirare fuori prima un grosso fagotto di stoffa e poi due bottiglie avvolte nel cartone.  
«Quei banditi conservano qui le scorte di cibo.» Commentò Iro, continuando a scavare, e il più giovane non riuscì ad impedirsi di sorridere alle ovvietà che non mancavano mai di uscire dalla bocca del suo superiore.  
Il capitano sciolse uno degli involti, rivelando tuberi dolci, frutta candita e strane striscioline morbide di natura sconosciuta. La cosa stranì Seimyn; non era cibo liofilizzato. Accettò il contenuto del fagotto che l’altro gli porgeva e annusò le cibarie, sentendo immediatamente il lamento gorgogliante del proprio stomaco.  
«Mangia.» Gli disse Hivelin, scartando un secondo pacchetto per se stesso. «Non sappiamo quanto ci metterà l’astronave madre a ricevere quel segnale. E potremmo trovarci nella necessità di scappare ancora, per cui meglio recuperare le energie.»  
Per quanto al ragazzo non facesse piacere mangiare del cibo di origine sconosciuta, non se lo fece ripetere. Spazzolò via il contenuto del proprio involto e ne andò a pescare un altro, che stavolta conteneva pesce sotto sale.  
Gli sembrò la cosa più deliziosa che avesse mai messo sotto i denti. Ne mangiò finché non cominciò a bruciargli la bocca e a quel punto si mise a cercare dell’acqua, ma dopo aver rovistato in almeno quattro casse dovette arrendersi con un verso frustrato. Sembrava che tra tutte le bottiglie piene di liquidi sospetti, l’acqua non fosse contemplata.  
«Bevi questo.» Disse Hivelin, porgendogli uno dei fiaschi che aveva tirato fuori all’inizio. «È cyval, ed è della qualità peggiore che io abbia mai visto. Ma almeno ti pulirà la bocca.»  
Divelse il tappo con i denti e fece una lunga sorsata, tornando poi ad allungargli la bottiglia, che il ragazzo prese con aria dubbiosa. Sapeva che il cyval era un liquore forte disponibile nelle birrerie e nelle bettole di accoglienza di pressoché tutti gli spazioporti esistenti, ma non l’aveva mai assaggiato. Non era mai stato un gran consumatore di alcolici per la verità, limitandosi a qualche birra Vindariana dal gusto più dolce che altro.    
«Non fare il prezioso, Seimyn.» Il capitano ghignò, alzando ulteriormente il braccio che reggeva la fiasca. «Non ti si rovinerà lo stomaco per un sorso di questo.»  
Il ragazzo storse la bocca al suono del proprio nome e afferrò la bottiglia, portandosela alle labbra mentre lanciava un’occhiata di sbieco al suo superiore.  
Nel momento in cui il fluido incontrò la sua gola cominciò a tossire, sputandone fuori la metà e facendo quasi rovesciare il resto sul pavimento metallico.  
«Ma si può sapere cos’è questa robaccia immonda?!» Strepitò, e l’altro rise, pur facendogli cenno di abbassare la voce.  
«Sei proprio una ragazzina.»  
«Non so cosa mi sta trattenendo dal tirarti addosso questo orrore, Hivelin!»  
Il capitano continuò a ridere.  
«Abbassa la voce, non credo ti farebbe piacere avere qualche bandito come commensale.»  
«Ce l’ho già un bandito, come commensale…»  
Iro ghignò di nuovo.  
«Ah certo, perché tu invece sei un signorino a modo e rispettoso della legge.» Gli si avvicinò, sedendogli al fianco e togliendogli di mano la bottiglia. Fece un lungo sorso, per poi pulirsi la bocca col dorso della mano. «Ti ricordo che siamo sulla stessa barca da svariati mesi ormai, in senso sia letterale che metaforico. Per cui smettila di fare lo schizzinoso.»  
Per qualche motivo che Seimyn non riuscì bene ad afferrare, le parole del capitano lo punsero nel vivo. Sapeva che Hivelin stava scherzando, era evidente anche dal tono della voce, eppure sentirsi dire una cosa del genere aveva avuto l’effetto di fargli montare la stizza in un modo che non comprese.  
Gli strappò la bottiglia di mano e fece un altro sorso di quel liquame che qualcuno si era permesso di definire passabile, e si sforzò di inghiottirlo senza tossire.  
«Non sono un fuorilegge.» Borbottò a denti stretti, dopodiché si accosto il fiasco alle labbra e bevve ancora, stavolta riuscendo a cacciarsi in corpo una notevole quantità di alcolico. «Non sono un fuorilegge, non ho fatto niente. Io sono… sono solo un tecnico.»  
«Ehi.»  
Iro gli tolse gentilmente la bottiglia dalle mani. La poggiò a terra e gli accarezzò i capelli, mentre il più giovane batteva confusamente le palpebre, senza riuscire a sintetizzare una reazione appropriata a quel gesto.  
«Calma.» Disse poi il capitano. «Non volevo dire che sei come me. Lo so che non lo sei.» Gli rivolse un mezzo sorriso. «E sai bene che Heco non ti tiene prigioniero.» Non smise di accarezzargli la testa mente continuava a parlare, facendosi scivolare fra le dita i suoi capelli grigi. «Puoi andartene quando vuoi. La Signora ti potrebbe anche riportare direttamente su Lifeneya, se volessi. Ormai non sei costretto a restare, ti basterebbe cambiare nome per sicurezza.»  
«N-no, io…» Balbettò lui, mordendosi poi il labbro inferiore.  
Si decise di staccare gli occhi da quelli del capitano e ad allontanare la sua mano con un gesto del capo, cercando di riscuotersi da qualsiasi cosa gli fosse preso. Probabilmente lo stress degli ultimi due giorni gli stava giocando qualche brutto scherzo.  
Recuperò la bottiglia e fece un altro sorso, non sapendo che dire per riempire il silenzio. Per qualche ragione, quella robaccia cominciava a sembrargli più bevibile; non avrebbe detto gradevole perché non se lo meritava, ma sicuramente meno disgustosa.  
La passò all’altro che bevve a sua volta e poi la riprese, e non si staccò finché non l’ebbe vuotata. Dopodiché tossì, sentendo una strana vampata di calore che gli imporporava le guance e l’esofago che bruciava.  
«Non esagerare.» Lo ammonì il capitano mentre stappava la seconda bottiglia. «O dovrò raccoglierti col cucchiaino.»  
Seimyn borbottò che il cucchiaino poteva ficcarselo dove non batteva il sole e l’altro rise, mettendogli una mano sulla schiena. Il contatto lo fece sobbalzare, e non mancò di stranirsi quando il palmo del capitano cominciò ad accarezzarlo con leggeri movimenti circolari.  
Si chiese cosa fosse preso al suo superiore, che in quell’ultima ora sembrava avere una gran voglia di stabilire un contatto fisico. E un istante dopo si rese conto che erano molto vicini l’uno all’altro, al punto che poteva sentire l’odore della pelle di Hivelin.  
Il capitano bevve ancora, e Seimyn osservò il suo pomo d’adamo salire mentre lui deglutiva, ritrovandosi poi a guardarlo dritto negli occhi quando ebbe abbassato la bottiglia. Si affrettò a distogliere lo sguardo, non riuscendo a trovare niente di meglio delle proprie mani a cui rivolgere l’attenzione.  
Hivelin gli fece scivolare il braccio attorno alle spalle, tirandolo maggiormente a sé, e lui s’irrigidì, sentendosi nuovamente avvampare.  
«Non ti prendevo in giro, quando ti ho detto che puoi lasciare Heco quando lo desideri.» Gli disse  
il capitano. «Ma sappi che mi dispiacerebbe molto, se lo facessi.»  
Seimyn si disse che probabilmente le sue guance dovevano essere dello stesso tono scarlatto che contraddistingueva il logo della Taurana-Tea.  
«Cosa farei da solo, senza il mio tecnico…?»  
Il ragazzo deglutì a fatica.  
«Iro…»  
Cercò qualcos’altro da dire, ma la vicinanza con il viso del capitano non gli stava consentendo di ragionare in maniera logica e lineare. E l’alcol che aveva in corpo, misto alla stanchezza, non sembrava essergli di grande aiuto.  
«È la prima volta che mi chiami per nome.» Sorrise l’altro, accarezzandogli una guancia con la mano libera. «Sono sorpreso. Fino ad ora sono sempre stato soltanto “Hivelin”.»  
Troppo confuso per articolare un qualunque pensiero di senso compiuto, Seimyn si limitò a chiudere gli occhi dietro le lenti sudice degli occhiali.  
Ma qualsiasi cosa stesse per succedere, il ragazzo non lo scoprì mai. Un rumore sordo fece sobbalzare entrambi e il capitano fu immediatamente in piedi, ordinandogli in un sibilo di nascondersi fra le casse. Il più giovane fece appena in tempo ad obbedire che un gruppo di banditi entrò a passo spedito nella stiva, passando per la porta principale.  
«Avevi ragione, Silfur.» Fece uno di loro. «Si sono nascosti qui.»  
Il ragazzo si azzardò a sbirciare. Nella penombra della camera spiccava il bianco degli abiti di quello che suppose immediatamente essere il capo del gruppo, un uomo alto con i capelli chiari e gli occhi grigi, stranamente visibili anche nella poca luce, come se brillassero vagamente.  
_È quello con la voce da androide,_  non riuscì ad impedirsi di pensare, mentre sentiva il cuore che aveva ripreso a pompargli freneticamente nel petto.  
L’uomo vestito di bianco fece qualche passo in avanti verso Hivelin. Il capitano aveva il corpo irrigidito dalla tensione muscolare e Seimyn non poteva scorgere la sua espressione, avendolo di spalle.  
Raccolse la bottiglia di cyval e la ruppe contro una cassa, tenendola per il collo, e il più giovane ricordò con orrore che il capitano non aveva nemmeno più il suo coltellino, che si era rotto quando avevano forzato il portellone. Non che avrebbe fatto una sostanziale differenza; per quanto quel gruppo non sembrasse armato di pistole a impulsi, erano in troppi per lui.  
«Il tuo compagno.» Disse l’uomo vestito di bianco. «Dov’è?»  
Iro non rispose, limitandosi a stringere la presa sull’arma di fortuna.  
 

Erano quattro. Quattro uomini lo circondavano, e Seimyn per un attimo riuscì a sentirsi sollevato dal fatto che fossero _solo_ quattro.  
Alcuni avevano preferito andarsene, dopo il discorso dell'uomo vestito di bianco, mentre altri si erano limitati a restare in disparte, probabilmente per godersi lo spettacolo. Questa era stata anche la scelta di Silfur. L’uomo vestito di bianco aveva malamente tirato su il capitano Hivelin e l’aveva altrettanto malamente spinto su una delle pareti metalliche, contro cui Iro si era accasciato, tossendo. Il bandito si era poi accomodato su una cassa, accanto a lui.   
_“Ricordati di essere collaborativo, ragazzino.”_ Aveva infine detto al più giovane, squadrandolo con gli occhi inespressivi e le braccia conserte.  _“Il tuo accordo lo prevede.”_  
Seimyn deglutì a fatica, ancora raccolto al suolo. Non aveva il coraggio di alzare lo sguardo sul viso di quegli uomini, per cui si limitò a tenerlo puntato verso il basso, prima di lanciare un’ultima occhiata terrorizzata a Hivelin.   
_Non guardare._ Pensò il ragazzo, talmente forte da sperare che l'altro potesse sentirlo.  _Ti prego, Iro. Non guardare._  
Fece uno sforzo per tentare di estraniarsi dalla situazione. Avrebbe voluto avere più alcol in corpo, almeno lo stordimento lo avrebbe aiutato a non ricordare bene l’esperienza e magari a lasciarsi andare, dato che non sapeva neanche da dove avrebbe dovuto cominciare.  
Si sfilò lentamente la giacca e poi la sottomaglia, cercando di prendere tempo, e di ignorare il fischio assordante dell'ansia che gli rimbombava nelle orecchie. Quando sentì due mani afferrarlo per i fianchi si girò di scatto, sgranando gli occhi, e lottando contro l'istinto che gli imponeva di tentare di sottrarsi a quella presa.   
Si gridò nella testa che lo stava facendo per aiutare Iro. Doveva solo resistere, resistere e prendere tempo.   
Nuovamente si costrinse a non ribellarsi, lasciandosi guidare, e si accucciò tra le gambe dell’uomo che l’aveva tirato a sé. Respirò profondamente, mentre rivoli di sudore gelido gli scivolavano lungo le tempie. Almeno in quel modo avrebbe evitato di guardarlo in faccia.  
Sentì qualcuno alle sue spalle ridere, e la mano del bandito immergersi nei suoi capelli mentre lui armeggiava con la cintura dei suoi calzoni. Quando gli estrasse il sesso parzialmente eretto, dovette spegnere qualsiasi pensiero gli stesse passando per la testa per forzarsi a prenderlo in bocca. Non era una cosa che aveva mai fatto per cui chiuse gli occhi e si mosse a tentoni, aiutandosi con una mano, ma in breve sentì la lunghezza che gli riempiva completamente la bocca, facendosi più turgida.  
Altre mani gli tastarono la schiena e le natiche e lui cercò di sforzarsi di continuare quello che stava facendo, assecondando i movimenti di chi gli fece sfilare anche i pantaloni. Ebbe la sensazione che il suo corpo fosse minuscolo mentre fin troppe mani gli palpavano l'interno coscia, i fianchi e le natiche.  
«Senti quanto è morbido…» Disse qualcuno. «sembra davvero una ragazzina.»  
Seimyn si ritrovò a sobbalzare violentemente quando qualcuno gli schiaffeggiò una natica, e il membro che stava succhiando affondò nella sua gola al punto che fu difficile reprimere il riflesso faringeo. Gli occhi gli si riempirono di lacrime.  
La mano che aveva sulla testa gli si spostò sulla nuca, tirandolo per la base dei capelli. Si sentì strattonare via, e affannando non poté impedirsi di guardare il pirata che gli rivolgeva un ghigno divertito.   
«Sei troppo lento, piccolo.» Gli disse, dopodiché se lo spinse di nuovo addosso.   
Gli strusciò il membro turgido contro una guancia e poi glielo guidò fra le labbra, e Seimyn si trovò costretto a schiuderle per prenderlo un’altra volta. L’uomo non gli lasciò i capelli, muovendogli la testa avanti e indietro come più preferiva, ignorando i versi strozzati che il più giovane si soffocò in gola.   
Il ragazzo cercò di fare perno sulle cosce dell’altro, e non seppe dove trovò la forza di non serrare la mascella quando uno schiaffò particolarmente forte gli colpì l’attaccatura della natica. Ne seguirono altri due, misti a risate, e Seimyn sentì la pelle bruciante che si arrossava.  
Uno di loro, alle sue spalle, aveva similmente liberato il membro turgido dalla costrizione ed ora glielo sfregava addosso, poco dopo imitato da un compagno. Gli staccarono una mano dalla coscia dell’uomo che lo teneva per i capelli, quella ferita dalla scossa elettrica, e l’avvolsero attorno al sesso di uno di loro, costringendolo a piegare le dita offese.   
_Tanto meglio._ Pensò Seymin, che non riusciva più a trattenere le lacrime.  
Almeno il dolore alla mano gli avrebbe consentito di distrarsi dalla sensazione di soffocamento.   
La tortura finì quando un fiotto caldo gli invase la gola. Il ragazzo sgranò gli occhi, agitandosi, e poco dopo lo rilasciarono per cui poté raccogliersi al suolo e tossire, con il piccolo corpo che si scuoteva.   
Uno dei quattro uomini gli afferrò il mento e si fece guardare in viso.   
«Te la stai cavando bene.» Gli disse, scrollandogli la testa, e lui non si ribellò. «Penso che un goccio di questo non ti dispiacerà.»  
Aveva in mano una bottiglia di cyval, notò confusamente Seimyn. Altri, attorno a lui, stavano similmente bevendo dalle fiasche, commentando la situazione in maniere variamente colorite.   
Il ragazzo non ebbe il tempo di concentrarsi su quello che dicevano, perché l’uomo davanti a lui gli spostò una mano sul retrò del collo e gli ficcò il bordo della bottiglia fra le labbra, sollevandola perché il liquido scendesse.   
Seimyn non si fece pregare. Afferrò il vetro spesso e bevve tutto d’un fiato finché non gli venne da vomitare, cancellando il gusto acido che gli era rimasto sulla lingua. Quando si staccò, gli altri si congratularono con un esultanza.   
Il ragazzo tossì, pulendosi la bocca con la mano libera, e qualcuno gli tolse di mano la bottiglia.   
«Complimenti.» Commentò l’uomo che gli aveva fatto bere il cyval.   
Si sentì nuovamente strattonare per i fianchi e ricadde in avanti, le braccia improvvisamente molli, quasi picchiando la testa contro il pavimento. Sgranò gli occhi quando sentì qualcosa premere contro la sua intimità e strinse i denti, nascondendo il viso fra gli avambracci.   
Ma non poté tenerlo lì per molto. Lo tirarono su, mentre chi aveva alle spalle affondava dentro di lui senza fare complimenti, strappandogli un’esclamazione di dolore. L’uomo che aveva davanti gli si avvicinò e gli fece divaricare per bene le gambe.   
«È stretto.» Seimyn sentì borbottare alle proprie spalle, mentre affannava alla ricerca di un appiglio.   
«Che ti aspettavi, Las. Non l’hai preparato.»  
Il ragazzo strinse la mascella fino a farsi male, sentendo il viso che tornava a rigarsi. L’intrusione gli causava un dolore lacerante che non ricordava di aver mai provato, e una parte di lui ringraziò per tutto l’alcol che aveva in corpo. Aveva l’impressione che senza sarebbe stato molto peggio.   
Quando chi aveva alle spalle cominciò a muoversi non trattenne un altro grido, mentre il calore del sangue gli bagnava le cosce. Le spinte lo fecero tornare a cercare di aggrapparsi a qualcosa, e trovò solo il petto del bandito che gli stava davanti.   
Lui gli circondò il busto con un braccio, facendoselo accucciare addosso, mentre l’altra mano scendeva a tastargli il sesso morbido.   
«Facciamo divertire un po’ anche te.» Gli sentì dire, mentre le dita callose si chiudevano sul suo membro.   
«Negan, hai sempre avuto il cuore tenero.» Commentò il bandito che reggeva i fianchi di Seimyn, senza smettere di muoversi nel suo corpo, mentre il più giovane si agitava confusamente alla sensazione della propria intimità che veniva stimolata.   
«L’hai detto tu che è stretto.» Fece l’altro, dando alle carezze un ritmo più sostenuto. «E hai la faccia di chi non se la sta godendo affatto. Se questo moccioso non si rilassa, non credo che ti piacerà ancora per molto.»  
Seimyn si morse il labbro inferiore, sentendo le vampate di calore che gli montavano dal basso ventre. L’alcol gli annebbiava i pensieri mentre il dolore lo teneva lucido, e il misto di sensazioni gli stava facendo scoppiare la testa.   
«Hai ragione. Si sta allargando.» Contemporaneamente, il ragazzo sentì una spinta ed un tocco particolarmente intensi, e non poté fare a meno di sussultare e squittire. «Adesso togliti da lì, continuo io. Fai divertire qualcun altro.»  
L’uomo che reggeva Seimyn si staccò, e il più giovane cadde in avanti senza più un appiglio. La mano che lo toccava fu sostituita da un’altra altrettanto callosa, e un altro bandito prese il posto di quello che si era allontanato.   
Non lo tirò su questa volta, prendendolo per i capelli e avvicinandogli il viso al sesso turgido.   
Il più giovane non dovette forzarsi ad aprire la bocca; il calore che sentiva stava montando e aveva cominciato ad affannare, per cui non fu difficile per l’altro inserirsi fra le sue labbra per tutta la lunghezza.   
Un’altra spinta gli fece tremare la spina dorsale e lui cominciò a succhiare, cercando di tenersi dritto con le braccia e sperando che qualsiasi cosa stesse succedendo finisse presto, troppo stordito per articolare pensieri più concreti. La mano lo accarezzava ruvidamente ma con movimenti sufficientemente calibrati da non fargli perdere l’eccitazione, e l’alcol gli smorzava il dolore, e lui non riuscì nemmeno a stranirsi quando sentì il basso ventre torcersi nell’avvicinarsi alla conclusione.   
L’uomo che aveva davanti finì prima di lui e stavolta gli sporcò il viso, costringendolo a chiudere gli occhi già appannati.  
_Almeno non ho gli occhiali, r_ iuscì confusamente a pensare Seimyn.   
Poco dopo finì con lo svuotarsi nella mano che lo stimolava, strozzandosi un gemito tra le labbra serrate, e singhiozzò di sollievo quando questi si staccò finalmente dal suo corpo. Ci mise un po’ a capire che anche lui gli aveva finito addosso.   
«Non sporcarlo così.» Disse una voce, da qualche parte.   
Lo tirarono su e lo presero ancora, e di nuovo il ragazzo gridò per quanto il dolore fosse stato meno acuto. Stavolta si trovava col viso rivolto verso quello dell’uomo che se lo era sistemato addosso, e non riuscì a fare a meno di aggrapparglisi confusamente alle spalle.   
«Hai una bella voce.» Disse quello, cominciando a muoversi dentro di lui. «Fammela sentire.»  
Di nuovo una mano gli si avvolse attorno al sesso, stavolta meno rozzamente, e di nuovo Seimyn si morse la lingua per non vocalizzare. Una vocina nella sua testa gli ricordò che doveva obbedire agli ordini per cui schiuse le labbra e quasi si strozzò con un singulto, quando l’altro diede una spinta abbastanza forte da fargli scattare il corpo in avanti.   
Lo trattenne per i fianchi con un braccio, mentre la mano libera continuava ad accarezzarlo, e il ragazzo fece del suo meglio per non trattenere la voce. Qualcuno commentò e rise, prendendolo per i capelli; subito dopo gli accostarono nuovamente la bottiglia di cyval alle labbra e lui bevve, facendoselo colare addosso.   
Quando fu venuto per la seconda volta si afflosciò contro il corpo del bandito, stremato, ma la lunghezza turgida che sentiva nel corpo lo informò immediatamente che l’altro non aveva affatto finito.   
L’uomo si accomodò contro una cassa, lasciandolo, e Seimyn fece fatica a tenersi dritto, mentre registrava confusamente che gli era stato chiesto di muoversi da solo.   
Non riuscì subito a mettere in pratica, mancandogli la forza nelle gambe, ma quando lo fece sentì l’altro complimentarsi e spronarlo ad andare più forte. Il suo corpo si scosse per lo sforzo ma fece del suo meglio per ubbidire, puntandogli le braccia sul petto e facendo muovere i fianchi.   
  
Si ritrovò a raggomitolarsi sul pavimento di metallo, troppo stordito e dolorante anche solo per tenere gli occhi aperti. Attorno a lui sentiva il brusio del vociare dei banditi, ma non fece alcuno sforzo per comprendere le parole, cercando anzi di coprirsi le orecchie per non sentire assolutamente niente.   
Stava già sperando di scivolare completamente nell’incoscienza quando qualcuno lo tirò su. Gemette, cercando debolmente di ribellarsi, e sentendo la pressione di un panno sul viso che gli asciugava il sudiciume.   
«Ti sei comportato bene.» Disse una voce perfettamente priva di inflessione tonale, e Seimyn si ritrovò a sbarrare gli occhi verdi in quelli vacui dell’uomo vestito di bianco. «Hai quasi finito di rispettare la tua parte dell’accordo.»  
_Quasi?_  
Il ragazzo si strozzò con un singulto, non riuscendo ad opporsi quando l’altro lo sollevò di peso.   
_Non era ancora finita…?_  
Si agitò, scuotendo debolmente la testa.  
“Basta,” voleva dire, ma aveva paura della reazione che avrebbe potuto causare. Si morse le labbra, tremando, e tornò a chiudere gli occhi desiderando di poter fuggire.   
Quando Silfur si accomodò, tenendolo in braccio, il ragazzo rimase rigido nella sua presa.   
«Ti sei dimenticato che devi collaborare?»  
Seimyn scosse di nuovo la testa, ricacciando le lacrime. Si chiese come facesse ad averne ancora.   
Aprì gli occhi e strinse le labbra, costringendosi a compiere quell’ultimo sforzo. L’uomo vestito di bianco gli guidò le mani sul colletto dell’abito che indossava, e lui cominciò lentamente a disfarlo con le dita che gli tremavano per lo sfinimento, scoprendogli il corpo.   
Gli strati di tessuto rivelarono una pelle innaturalmente bianca e striata di metallo, e la mente di Seimyn registrò che aveva avuto ragione a credere che quella creatura fosse in parte androide. Lui lo aiutò a disfarsi della propria tunica, rimanendo nudo fino alla cintola, ma nel silenzio che era sceso nella stiva, il ragazzo fu in grado di sentire un rumore che fino a quel momento era stato coperto dal vociare degli altri uomini. Si voltò di scatto, ignorando il proprio compito, e si rese conto con orrore che Silfur era andato ad accomodarsi proprio di fronte al capitano Hivelin.   
Iro era seduto nella stessa posizione, il braccio destro evidentemente rotto e floscio lungo il corpo, e l’altro che ancora si premeva debolmente sull’addome. Il suo viso era quasi del tutto privo di colore e la casacca strappata era imbrattata di sangue rappreso, ma i suoi occhi chiari erano vigili e fissi sulle loro figure. Il rumore sibilante che il ragazzo sentiva era il suo respiro, reso umido dalla costola rotta che doveva avergli perforato un polmone.   
Tornò a irrigidirsi, sentendo le lacrime che riprendevano a scorrere. Singhiozzò quando Silfur lo costrinse nuovamente a girarsi verso di lui.   
«Lo sai come funziona.» Gli accarezzò i capelli ormai sciolti e la schiena, e il ragazzo quasi rabbrividì al contatto assurdamente gentile, che stonava con la situazione e con quella voce inespressiva. «Se ti comporti bene, vivrà.»  
Seimyn strinse i pugni, tremando, e annuì. La mano dell’altro gli tornò sulla nuca per avvicinarlo a sé, e il più giovane sgranò gli occhi per la sorpresa al contatto gelido con le sue labbra.   
Cercò di non fare resistenza, di lasciargli spazio e accettare l’intrusione, anche se il sapore metallico che sentì gli mandò un altro brivido lungo la spina dorsale. Il contatto si fece più profondo e lui mugolò istintivamente, e sobbalzò quando due dita s’inserirono nella sua apertura. Gemette fra le sue labbra, sentendo le intrusioni muoversi, e realizzò che Silfur stava estraendo i fluidi rimasti dall’esperienza.   
«Sono stati gentili.» Commentò, allontanando appena il viso per lasciarlo ansimare. «Poteva andarti molto peggio.»  
Il più giovane si agitò, sentendo le dita dell’altro che si divaricavano e poi affondavano fino alla radice. Silfur piegò il capo e gli succhiò la pelle sensibile del collo, poi risalì e gli morse delicatamente il labbro inferiore, tornando poi ad approfondire il contatto con le sue labbra.   
Seimyn non si oppose, lasciandosi confusamente maneggiare, e il suo bacino scattò appena in avanti mentre affondava su quelle dita gelide. Sentì il corpo che assurdamente rispondeva, e contemporaneamente la durezza dell’altro premergli contro, ancora prigioniera della stoffa.   
Lui estrasse le dita, andando poi ad accarezzargli le natiche arrossate.   
Lo prese per i fianchi e lo voltò, e se lo sistemò contro il petto, facendolo rabbrividire a causa del contatto innaturalmente freddo. Gli divaricò le gambe e cominciò ad accarezzargli lentamente l’intimità, mentre Seimyn si ostinava a tenere gli occhi chiusi.   
Nonostante la confusione e la spossatezza, era perfettamente consapevole che se li avesse aperti si sarebbe trovato davanti l’immagine del capitano Hivelin, accasciato contro la parete di fronte a loro.   
Le dita gelide gli si chiusero attorno al sesso ormai turgido e lui sobbalzò, irrigidendosi. Lo stimolarono piano, mentre il rumore della cintura che veniva slacciata informava il ragazzo che di lì a poco l’altro l’avrebbe preso.   
Strinse i pugni e si preparò al dolore, ma di nuovo Silfur si mosse con gentilezza. Entrò poco a poco, tenendogli le gambe ben divaricate e senza mai smettere di toccarlo, e Seimyn sentì le guance che gli si arrossavano e il bacino che gli si tendeva per la stimolazione. Quando cominciò a muoversi dentro di lui il ragazzo s’inarcò e non trattenne la voce, mordendosi subito dopo la lingua.   
La mano libera dell’altro salì verso la sua bocca e la tenne aperta, inserendovi due dita. Bilanciò le spinte con i movimenti sulla sua erezione ormai pulsante, muovendo il polso a tratti, e un affondo particolarmente intenso fece sgranare gli occhi al più giovane. Iro aveva gli occhi chiusi, realizzò il ragazzo che non aveva potuto evitare di guardarlo. E teneva il viso appena voltato su un lato. Seimyn trovò la forza di rallegrarsene.   
Le dita lasciarono la sua bocca e lui respirò più liberamente, arcuandosi sul petto dell’altro mentre sentiva la conclusione avvicinarsi. Si affondò le unghie nei palmi e serrò la mascella, concentrandosi sul basso ventre che gli andava a fuoco, ma assurdamente Silfur si fermò.   
«Il tuo compagno non vuole guardarti.» Gli disse quasi all’orecchio, mentre il più giovane tremava, con il respiro spezzato nei polmoni. «Dovrai farti sentire.»  
Seimyn provò a scuotere la testa. La mano sul suo bacino scattò, serrandosi poi dolorosamente alla base del suo sesso.   
L’altro ricominciò a muoversi con più impeto, tenendogli un palmo premuto sotto l’ombelico, e lui sentì le guance che gli si bagnavano di nuovo alla sensazione della conclusione che arrivava, ma che non lo riempiva. Trattenne i gemiti più per istinto che per altro, mordendosi la lingua, ma quando finalmente il polso di Silfur si mosse fu come se gli avesse tolto un tappo. Il ragazzo venne con un grido, inarcandosi di nuovo, talmente forte che la vista gli si annebbiò, e tornò velocemente turgido mentre l’altro continuava a prenderlo.   
Si sentì spingere in avanti e si ritrovò prono, con gli avambracci premuti al suolo, e non riuscì ad impedirsi di sciogliere la voce, cercando disperatamente di nascondere il viso.   
  
Nella semicoscienza, Seimyn notò che l’uomo si stava sistemando gli abiti, in piedi di fianco a lui. Disse qualcosa e uno dei suoi sottoposti si avvicinò, porgendogli un lungo coltello.   
Silfur si mosse, uscendo dalla sua visuale, e qualche momento dopo il ragazzo sentì un rumore umido, seguito dal respiro del capitano Hivelin che si regolarizzava, smettendo di fischiare.   
Cercò di tirare su la testa per capire cosa fosse successo ma non ne ebbe la forza. Quando l’uomo vestito di bianco gli si accovacciò di fianco, aveva già gli occhi chiusi.   
«Ho mantenuto la mia parte dell’accordo.» Disse.   
Seimyn cercò nuovamente di muoversi, senza successo. Quando gli riuscì di aprire gli occhi l’altro si era già alzato.   
«Il tuo compagno ha buone possibilità di diventare uno di noi.» Riprese Silfur. «Tu invece no. Più tardi deciderò che cosa fare di te.»  
Dopodiché fece un cenno agli altri e il piccolo gruppo lasciò la stiva.   
  
Quando ebbe la forza di alzarsi carponi, Seimyn si costrinse a muoversi per raggiungere la figura di Hivelin, adesso distesa sul pavimento di metallo. Tremò dalla testa ai piedi, ricacciando un conato.   
Iro aveva gli occhi chiusi ma sembrava respirare. Quello che gli aveva fatto quel bandito era stato forargli la cassa toracica, si rese conto il ragazzo, per far uscire l’aria accumulata dopo che la costola rotta gli aveva forato un polmone. Ma Iro aveva perso molto sangue, e senza una trasfusione era possibile che arrivasse all’ipovolemia.   
Il ragazzo strinse i denti, non sapeva che cosa fare.   
Si accoccolò contro il corpo dell’altro, trattenendo i singhiozzi, e stringendosi a lui per raccogliere calore. In quelle condizioni sarebbero morti entrambi, Iro per dissanguamento e lui perché non aveva più alcuna utilità per quei tagliagole.  
Sentì uno strano fischio metallico quando era già quasi del tutto scivolato nell’incoscienza. Tirò su la testa, tremando e guardandosi attorno, ma si rese conto che il rumore veniva dal petto del capitano.   
Allungò una mano e gli scostò quello che restava della casacca. Sulla pelle, appena sopra l’addome, spiccava la sferetta nera del trasmettitore, che miracolosamente non era andato distrutto durante la colluttazione. L’oggetto fischiava a intermittenza e il ragazzo lo prese, staccandolo dal petto di Iro per accostarselo all’orecchio.   
_“Lifen,”_  Diceva il ronzio e Seimyn sgranò gli occhi, riconoscendo il modo in cui lo chiamava Heco.   
_“Lifen, Hivelin. Abbiamo ricevuto il vostro messaggio registrato.”_  
«Heco!» Fece lui, tirandosi fuori la voce roca. «Heco, ti ricevo. Siamo qui!»  
Ma poi realizzò che non poteva parlare in quel trasmettitore. Il suo unico uso era ricevere comunicazioni, non ritrasmetterle.   
_“Abbiamo ricevuto il vostro messaggio registrato.”_  Disse ancora la voce in parte umana e in parte meccanica della Signora.  _“Sappiamo dove vi trovate. Non vi muovete.”_  
Il ragazzo si guardò attorno, temendo che potesse esserci qualcun altro in ascolto, ma sembrava che li avessero davvero lasciati soli in quella stiva.   
_“Mi auguro che mi sentiate. Non vi muovete. Stiamo venendo a prendervi.”_


End file.
